Fireworks
by HalcyonMoments11
Summary: -One Shot- Everyone see's it, everyone but you. You two fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle... but you're to blind to see it. I don't own Beyblade! KaiOc, Rayoc, TyHil, MaxMariam


**Fireworks**

_By: Mythicalspirit14_

**A/N: **This is a Kai/Oc one shot I thought of that kind of goes with the holiday coming up in the US so… hope you like it! There are mentions of other parings like Ty/Hil, Max/Mari, and hints of Ray/Oc but the main one it Kai/Oc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade or some of the lyrics used in this fic, but I do own this plot and my Oc's!

"Talking."

'_Thinking.' _

_Lyrics._

* * *

A girl with dark purple hair that reached to just below her shoulder blades and sea blue eyes shot up in bed as her alarm clock went off. Quickly shutting the annoying object off, she pushed her self out of bed and stumbled towards her dresser.

She quickly dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a pale blue hooded tank top before brushing and putting her hair up in a low pony tail and walking out of her room.

Out it the living room of her dorm were the 3 other girls she rooms with. Her best friend, Amber Tishoni, has long black hair that goes down to her lower back and emerald green eyes. She was wearing black shorts and a pale green tank top. Hilary Tambatna was the mother hen of the group always bossing everyone around. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes; she was wearing a dark pink skirt and a light pink tank top. And last but not least, Mariam Marshi. She was the loud moth of the group; she always had something to say. She has long dark blue hair always up in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. She was wearing Black shorts and an orange tank top.

"Hey Nicole!" said Amber with a smile.

"Morning." she replied with a yawn.

Her name was Nicole Tristani… in a way she was the common sense of the group.

"So are you excited about our gig tonight?" asked Mariam.

"Gig? Oh yeah, that gig… yeah I'm ready." replied Nicole.

"I can't believe we're playing at the festival!" Amber exclaimed.

"Or how much work we still have to do before it." added Hilary.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've got all day." said Mariam waving her hand a picking up a magazine.

Nicole smiled.

"Speaking of that… have you found a date yet Nicole?" asked Hilary.

Her smiled faded. "No." she replied quietly.

"Well you better hurry up… like Mariam said you only have today." said Hilary.

"Come on Nicole you're the last one I thought wouldn't have a date for this." said Amber.

"I mean Hilary's going with Tyson, Mariam is going with Max, and I'm going with Ray…" she added.

"I know, I know." Nicole mumbled.

"But who would I ask… who would I go with?" she asked.

"How about Michael?" asked Mariam.

"Um… no and he's already going with Emily." replied Nicole.

"Tala?' asked Hilary.

"He's going with Ashley." replied Amber.

"Mystel?" asked Mariam.

"He's going with Kya." replied Hilary.

"Well… how about… Kai?" asked Amber.

"Guys… he's probably not going and we're _just_ friends." replied Nicole.

"Oh come on Nicole! It so _obvious_, everyone knows you two fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle, but you two are to _blind_ to see it." said Mariam.

"Ok… We're. Just. Friends." Nicole stated.

"That's not how it looks." replied Hilary.

"I mean the way you two look at each other makes it clear." said Amber.

"No." replied Nicole.

"Come on I can have Ray convince Kai to come and then you two can just 'accidentally' bump into each other." said Amber.

"Alright… alright fine." mumbled Nicole.

"Yes! I'll go talk to him." stated Amber as she walked towards the door.

* * *

"Please Ray… please…. just talk to him…. get him to come to the festival. It's the perfect plan to get Nicole and Kai together… please." Amber bagged.

"Ok, ok, I'll try and get him to come. Happy now?" asked Ray.

"Very. Thank you." replied Amber kissing him lightly.

* * *

"Where are we going Ray?" asked Kai as he followed the Neko-Jin down the street.

"To buy you some decent clothes for the festival." replied Ray.

"Who said I was going to it?" asked Kai raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you… there'll be a lot of bands playing and fireworks… not to mention _Nicole_ is going." replied Ray.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fun… and you honestly need to get out a little bit more." stated Ray.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Will you shut up if I do?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied Ray.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go." he said.

"Good… now… let's go get you some real clothes." said Ray.

* * *

"Alright now let's go get our outfits for the festival." said Hilary who held a list of things to do in her hand and several other small bags.

"Finally something fun." stated Mariam.

They walked into the clothing store.

"Come on Nicole, let's go!" said Amber grabbing her arm and dragging her off towards the back of the store.

Nicole followed Amber through the store as Amber pilled kimono after kimono on her already full arms. "Ok Amber I think I can find one now." stated Nicole from behind a pile of kimonos.

"Just one more." said Amber.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

She herd Amber shuffling through shelves and then she herd her gasp. "This is perfect." Amber exclaimed.

Nicole set down the pile of kimonos to look at the one Amber had just pulled out. It was a beautiful pale purple and black silk kimono, with beautiful pink and blue flower patterns on the black part.

"It's… it's beautiful." she mumbled.

"I know… so go try it on!" said Amber shoving it in her arms.

"But… I don't think I can afford it." replied Nicole looking down at the kimono.

"I'll chip in… the one I like is much cheaper." stated Amber matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, now go!" replied Amber excitedly.

Nicole walked over to the girls changing rooms and tried the kimono on. It fit perfectly to her every curve and went well with the color of her hair that she now let down.

She walked out of the stall with it on examining it as she walked, when she hit something and almost fell backwards.

"Ouch. Sorry I… Kai." she mumbled looking up at the person that she had run into.

He wasn't listening. He was looking down at the girl he had caught quickly before she fell. It was his best friend… but in a way he had never seen her before. The kimono fit perfectly over her body and looked beautiful with her hair down around her shoulders. For a moment he saw her as a beautiful girl whom he had never met before. His best friend never wore elegant things like this… could it really be her?

"Kai?" Nicole questioned quietly.

His crimson red eyes met with her sea blue at the sound of his name. A slight blush spread over her pale cheeks as she continued to gaze into his eyes. _'He's so… handsome… what? No! No, no, no, no this is my best friend not some random guy that caught my eye…no! I don't like him more than a friend! At least… I don't think I do.' _Nicole thought to herself.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the two back to reality. They both looked over at the person who had made the noise… and it was Amber, a very evident smirk placed on her lips.

"Listen if you two want some alone time I'll leave." said Amber pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Amber! No… it's just… I ran into him and he caught me before I fell… that's all." replied Nicole standing up and taking a step away from Kai.

"Yeah… sure." mumbled Amber sarcastically.

"That looks great on you Nicole." she said happily.

"Thanks." replied Nicole quietly.

"What do you think Kai?" asked Amber.

Kai looked down at the ground quickly. "I-it's nice. I-I like it." he replied shakily.

'_What is wrong with me? I don't stutter.'_ Kai thought to himself.

"Thanks." mumbled Nicole the blood rising to her cheeks again.

"Well, come on Nicole we've still got a lot to buy!" stated Amber with a quick smile.

"Yeah… ok. See ya Kai." Nicole said regaining her normal voice.

"Bye." he replied.

"See ya at the festival Kai!" called Amber as she drug Nicole through the store again.

* * *

"Well are you guys ready?" asked Hilary as she picked up her base guitar.

"Yeah." came the feeble replied from everyone else.

They were all dressed in their new kimonos, their hair put up, and make up applied.

Hilary was wearing a light pink kimono with a light red flower pattern around the neck and at the end of the sleeves. Her hair was up in a neat bun and light pink eye shadow had been applied on her eyes.

Mariam was wearing a white kimono with a dark blue and pale blue pattern of flowers on it. Her hair was up in the same high pony tail and a light shade of blue eye shadow had been applied on her eyes.

Amber wore a kimono of the color of cherry blossoms with dark blue flowers on the bottom of the sleeves. Her hair was up in a long braid and on her eyes was a light shade of pink eye shadow.

Nicole wore the pale purple and black kimono she had bought earlier with a light shade of purple on her eye lids. Her dark purple hair had been straightened and left down.

As the music of the previous band ended the voice of the announcer came in like it had many times before now.

"Give it up for The JAMS!" he yelled.

There was another loud applaud before he started talking again.

"And now for our next band… A Girl's World!" he introduced.

The curtains rose and revealed a large crowd all in different rays of colored kimonos. Beautiful lights shined all around them and decorations blew slightly in the sea breeze blew over the pier. Many people were riding rides or enjoying the festival food as they listened to the music of the bands.

Nicole stood at the front of the group behind the microphone. To both side of her, just a little at an angle stood Amber with the electric guitar and Hilary with the base guitar. Directly behind her was Mariam sitting behind her drum set.

"Ready… 1 2 3 4." Nicole counted off as her band began to play.

And she started to sing.

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,_

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When I'm tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_

_When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You life me up right here, right now_

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When I'm tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When I'm tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When I'm tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is  
In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When I'm tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is._

She took a breath as the music stopped and the crowd began to cheer.

They continued to play for a while and when it came to the last song Nicole to a deep breath before talking into the microphone.

"Thank you! Well this is our last song and one of my favorites so we hope you like it!" she said happily.

She listened as the music began to play quietly and gradually grew.

_Wishing on the sun and the moon,_

_And shooting stars every chance I get to._

_Wishing on dreams,_

_And dreaming on wishes,_

_I seem to be doing more and more of that these days._

_Cause every time I think of you…_

_The stars come out in the darkest hours of a clouded night,_

_And the rain stops pouring,_

_And the sun comes out to shine._

_And I'm sitting next to you, I'm in your arms again,_

_Just like when we were friends._

_But I can't help thinking that,_

_I wanna be more than just friends!_

_Oh, oh, more than just friends._

Her eyes began to scan the crowd as the music picked up another notch.

_Hey, I can see you,_

_You're standing on the beach_

_And your hair is blowing in the ocean breeze,_

_And it's making me believe_

_Oh, oh you're the one for me._

_Yeah, baby that's how it seem,_

_Cause every time I think of you…_

_The stars come out in the darkest hours of a clouded night,_

_And the rain stops pouring,_

_And the sun comes out to shine._

_And I'm sitting next to you, I'm in your arms again,_

_Just like when we were friends._

_But I can't help thinking that,_

_I wanna be more than just friends!_

Her eyes stopped on one person she hadn't seen in the crowd until just now. It was Kai. He was in a dark blue and black kimono; his blue triangles that usually resided on his cheeks had been washed off. She smiled slightly she began to sing again over the music.

_I wanna be there for you to hold._

_Oh, oh hold me tight._

_I wanna be your world!_

_Be your entire world!_

'_Cause you are mine…_

The music slowed down to a light beat. And she began to sing the final verse quietly, her eyes never leaving Kai's.

_The stars come out in the darkest hours of a clouded night,_

_And the rain stops pouring,_

_And the sun comes out to shine._

_And I'm sitting next to you, I'm in your arms again,_

_Just like when we were friends._

_But I can't help thinking that,_

_I wanna be more than just friends._

_Oh, oh more than just friends…_

_Wishing on dreams and dreaming on wishes,_

_I seem to be doing more and more of that these days…_

The music stopped and the crowd began to applaud.

"And that was A Girl's World!" yelled the announcer as the crowd cheered even louder.

They all bowed and then walked off the stage.

"You did great Nicole! That last song, you were singing it as if you really meant it!" said Mariam.

Nicole smiled, though not because of the comment, her eyes were on the person behind Mariam, her best friend. The others followed her gaze and noticed Kai standing there.

"Come on guys… let's go" Amber whispered to the other two.

"Well we'll see ya in a little bit!" said Nicole pushing the other two in front of her as she walked away.

"Um... hey." Nicole greeted him quietly.

"Hi." replied Kai.

"That was great… the way you guys played I mean." he complimented.

"Thanks." replied Nicole the blood rising to her cheeks again.

"Y-you look nice." she said.

"You too." Kai replied.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Um… s-sure." replied Nicole her voice shaking.

Amber smiled as she watched the two walk away.

"So?" asked Ray who stood next to her.

"I think it's working." she replied happily.

"Good." Ray mumbled.

"Thanks for the help." Amber whispered kissing him on the cheek.

Ray smiled, "No problem." he replied.

* * *

Nicole walked next to Kai silently as they walked down the beach.

She sighed as they stopped to and sat down near the water.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai looking out and the moon lit ocean.

"Nothing." replied Nicole quietly.

Kai raised an eyebrow now turning his head to look at her.

Nicole rolled her eyes. _'What is this feeling I get around him?' _she asked herself.

"It's just something Mariam said this morning." replied Nicole.

"Which was?" Kai questioned.

"Well it was about me and… you." Nicole mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow again.

"She… she was saying how it so obvious to what's really between us. She said that 'everyone can see that we fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle… but we're too blind to see it'" she replied.

Kai had looked back out at the ocean as he listened.

"And… what do you think?" he asked.

"I… I'm not sure. All I know is that… every time I'm a-around you lately… it feels like my stomach is doing circle and i-it gets hard to breathe… I don't know if I see you as _only_ my friend any more." Nicole replied looking away from him as a deep blush spread over her cheeks.

Kai was now looking at her. He put his fingers gently on her chin and turned her head to make her look at him.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

Nicole nodded slightly.

Kai's hand had now moved to her cheek. Her breaths became shaky as Kai moved closer and closer to her.

"It's ok…" he whispered before closing the distance between his lips and hers. She gasped slightly when he did but quickly melted into the kiss.

When they broke apart they were both breathing deeply.

"I… I … Kai." Nicole mumbled.

He just smiled.

Nicole jumped as a loud explosion echoed through the air and a burst of light brightened the sky.

Kai laughed slightly. "It's only fireworks." he said.

"I know… it just scared me… a little." replied Nicole.

"You can be so oblivious to what's going on around you sometimes." Kai stated.

"And you can't?" asked Nicole stubbornly.

"If I remember correctly it wasn't me that-."

But she was cut off by Kai placing another kiss on her lips.

"You talk to much." he whispered.

She smiled.

"And you don't talk enough." she replied.

"We'll have to work on that." Kai mumbled before kissing her again.

"I would think so." Nicole mumbled after they broke apart.

"I love you." Kai whispered.

"I love you too." Nicole whispered back.

And they sat there watching the fireworks for the rest of the night… unknown to them that their friends sat watching them by the pier.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it hope you liked it! Happy Independence Day to those of you in the U.S.!


End file.
